The world of this hospital
by real mynix
Summary: Alternate story about the way they met. In the scenes on the series when they were in a hospital Olivia looked like a total stranger there, but hello she was working in one before! So Gregory had a little injury and guess who is his nurse?


**The world of this hospital**

Alternate story about the way they met. It is august, the time of the falling stars and this idea popped into my head looking to them.

I always thought they gave Olivia not enough credit about her work as a nurse. In the scenes on the series when they were in a hospital she looked like a total stranger there, but hello she was working in one before! So this is my story. It's moving fast but love have a tendency of coming slowly without you noticing and you are already head over heels in love or fast as a hurricane. Hope you'll enjoy it and make my day with leaving a feedback.

O&G - _Day one_

"NO, absolutely not. You can't make me stay in the hospital. In bed! For three whole days, you must be joking."

"Mr. Richards, your condition requires for you to take off any weight from your ankle..." - said the doctor, and Gregory was about to interrupt him, but he was faster and continued anyway "…and that includes bed rest. I would feel myself calmer if you would stay in the hospital so we could monitor you and your injured ankle."

Gregory was still too stubborn to accept it, but the doctor continued again "Believe me Mr. Richard it is for your wellbeing. You are way too young with your 29 years to limp for the rest of your life." Mr. Carter took another pause "And I am out of reasons. It is your decision to make sir. Please inform me when you decided." And he was out leaving a surprised Gregory with his tiresome big boobs blond girlfriend. No one was supposed to speak to him like that!

"Honey Bunny what is three days for you? You need to do what your doctor says you to do so." - she said in a sweet voice.

That was the last piece he needed. He was in his boiling-point after everything what happened to him this day "You listen to me. You go to my flat with Mark, he will let you in. You pack your stuffs and I don't want to hear from you ever again."

"WHAT?"

"You hear me correctly."

"That is what I deserve after everything I did for you? You are not quite yourself, there is no way you want me out of your life."

"Oh Honey I mean everything what I say. You think you are essential? You are so wrong. Yes you gave a good enough hand work but that's it." The woman was affronted, crying as she picked up her purse and made her exit from the room and from the life of the most wanted bachelor in town.

Gregory lay down and made a few phone calls what was necessary in this situation. No one was surprised. Everyone was prepared at what was the protocol in situations like this. Even his flat porter knows without questioning it that she was off from the free access list. After all it wasn't the first time it happened.

O&G

"I will be more than happy to be your personal nurse as long as you stay in the hospital Sir." - said Stacy and she made a move to move closer and not too secretly show her cleavage.

"Then it's settled then." - said the staff boss.

Without any notification the door opened and another nurse stepped into the room with the morning medicine box in her hands.

"Mr. Richards yes?" - she said with a sensible English accent.

Gregory was mesmerized, that voice was like silk for his ears. It was medium high and sweet like an angel singing voice. He must stayed quiet long since the woman with the angel voice looked up and deep into his eyes. She had the most amazing deep blue eyes he had ever saw. It was like the ocean inside her iris.

As Olivia looked into Gregory's eyes she had to confess that he was better looking than in the gossip column's pictures what her best friend Bette tired her from time to time. He was a standing subject of it since he was good looking, rich enough, powerful, and his star was rising in the law firm faster than anyone before him in recent history. And to top it all still single without a permanent girlfriend.

"I want her." - said Gregory in a self-confidence voice.

The staff boss said after looking to Olivia's direction than back to Gregory "Miss Blake isn't one whom I can offer you Sir sorry."

"That's a pity since I insist her. And I always get what I want." Gregory looked discreetly up to down the nurse not anyone to notice it he thought while a fire burn into his eyes "I can pay triple."

"What an arrogant self you are. If I was after the money I wouldn't be working as a nurse in a state hospital, would I? " - Olivia began and showed her angrier self. She was not used to men looking her out as some store window doll. He thought she couldn't see that he was doing that? She saw it and was irritated by it as the minutes went by more and more.

"No I guess not." – answered Gregory after a stunned silence in the room.

"Anyway there are hundreds of other people in this class who would be more than willing to look after your needs for the next few days." – she said and made a sniffy look to the direction from the other nurse. "How would it look if I would only look out for one patient? Who by the way looks like healthy to me?" – asked Olivia in a sardonic tone.

"I have a nearly broken ankle to be take care of!" - answered Gregory who was enjoying every minute of this little argument what they were having. She had a spirit that was sure. The woman looked even better with a little color in her originally white body. When was the last time she was out to the sun? – he asked himself that.

"Oh poor you! What about the man in the 204 who just had to..." – she was just getting into it but before she could continue the staff manager cut into the conversation.

"As I was saying Miss Blake is not interested in the job you so kindly offer Sir. She is very stubborn, please forgive her. She is one of our best workers. On the other hand Miss Stacy…" - and he was point to the other woman in the room, but this time Gregory cut into his sentence.

"Thank you for coming I wouldn't need you since Miss Blake will be with me for the next couple of days." - His tone hadn't left any more time for trying so the other nurse just left the room but not without giving one of her worst looks in the direction to Olivia. As soon as the door closed and only the three of them remained to the room he continued to the direction of Olivia "So I am certain that you are the one I need. Just name your price."

"What are you think of yourself to… to even say something like this. I am not and never will be one piece of a meat what anyone, and that includes you Sir" then she pointed to Gregory "can buy."

"I understand that. Maybe I was mistakable, but we have a problem here." Finished Gregory the speculations. He left no indication that he was going to let her out of this situation till he got her as her nurse. At least for now he will settle only with that.

"What if Miss Blake will do her job as usual, but if you call for nurse she will be the one who is coming?"

"And that includes bringing me anything I might need." – added Gregory.

"Anything what is hospital related nothing more Sir." - added Olivia.

"Please call me Gregory." - She nodded for it "And you are?"

"Olivia."

"Nice to meet you." - said Gregory with a big smile in his face. "Thank you for your cooperation but we don't need you anymore." - said to the man who was a little taken aback but said his goodbye anyway.

"I want to know everything about you Olivia. Let's begin with your childhood. You must have been one of the cutest babies." - said Gregory in a dreamy voice.

Olivia couldn't help herself but need to giggle for it but then she tried to do a serious voice "I am here to help you..." when she saw that he was about to interrupt she continued faster "with your recovery. Not with anything else."

Gregory nodded a little "Well then help me with telling me stories about you so I can rest calmly."

"Are you this pushing all the time?"

"Usually I am much more hard minded. I am holding myself back for you Olivia. I try not to scare you off."

"I am not the scary one type."

"Good to hear it. Sit down please. And now about that childhood stories."

O&G

"Again? I just took my med day's ones."

"These are the night's one."

"Do I really need all of this? What are them for anyway?"

"Blood emollient, some cleaner tablets from the possible infection, vitamins and trace elements, painkillers." - said Olivia as she was looking down into the tiny box what she was holding and was ready to give to Gregory with a small glass of water.

"I don't need the pain killers. Are the rest of them really necessary?"

"Yes they are. It will help your body. About the pain..." - she never got the chance to finish it as Gregory was ready to cut into as usual.

"I don't want them..."

Olivia gave him a hard look so he stopped talking and let her finish what she started "As I was saying, you don't feel it hurt because the pain killers you got earlier are still in your system. But you will need it soon believe me." Gregory made a funny face and Olivia giggled for it. He was too cute sometimes, not that anyone would believe in her if she will say it. "I have an offer for you. When you feel the pain for 8 in a 10 scale you ring the nurse bell and I will come gave you the medicine. Can you do that? Don't wait any longer because it needs time to get use."

O&G

"I told you to call when you are not already in the worst state." - said Olivia as soon as she stepped into the room about a few hours later and saw his condition. He was hot, his face watery. His fisted hands white. He looked like hell and surprisingly small in the white bed.

"I called you when it became 8,5 so it was still 8." – tried to say Gregory but his voice was only a whisper and even that state horse.

"No Gregory that was already a 9." – said as she stepped closer and helped him get up on the bed. He was very weak, he needed help even to stay upright as long as he took his pills, than he was lie down again between the pillows.

"Are you really tried to argue with a lawyer here?" – smiled a little as he could.

"No. I am already arguing with one. And as the things looks like I am winning it." – Than she was moving, but Gregory's voice stopped her.

"Thank you."

She looked back and nodded to his direction, than to her and probably his total surprise he asked her to stay with him a little longer. Whereon she sat next to his bed and hold his hand a few minutes what he needed to go to sleep. She caressed his short hair, trying to bear in her mind this moment. He was sure not the guy to say thank you many times and definitely not to anyone. And she was sure as well that he wasn't the one who let others to take care of him. He was more than capable to taking care of himself. But maybe he was willing to look after someone too? Namely herself perhaps? She was thinking ridiculously. How someone like HIM ever want her?

O&G - _Day two_

"I already told you no mobile phone in the room Gregory." Said Olivia as soon as she stepped into the single room, she heard from the hallway that he was speaking to someone. She didn't care with whom he was speaking to. When Gregory saw her he only smiled at her and continued his call like nothing happened.

When she saw that her warning was unanswered she had thought she needed to show him her stubborn self again. It couldn't be a good relationship ground if she just let everything for him. What where she thinking again? They are not going to have one.

She stepped closer to the bed and gave a big smile to the man, than with a fast movement took out the mobile from his hands. She only needed to move a few steps away from the bed since he was unable to move. She chip on the phone and said in her sweet voice that he was unable to talk anymore and will call him back - anyone it was - in a later time. Then she turned the phone off and tuck away into her big pocket. It swallowed anything. Than with a proud and self-confident face looked to Gregory again.

"You know if you will be anyone else I would fire you for it." - He was only slightly annoyed and Olivia was glad for it, even managed a little smile. They will be just fine.

"We had a rule. I tell you when there is no surgery in the operation-room and you will call people only that time."

"But it was urgent!" - tried Gregory.

"I am sure of it, but now I am suppressing your mobile for the rest of the afternoon." She needed to laugh out loud for the face he made for this. Like she said no mobile for a whole year or something like that.

"WHAT? No, no you can't." – he even sounded desperate now. Wow, she wouldn't guess she was going to live through something like this, this soon. Yes, they are definitely going to found a common ground if he could be this human.

"Oh watch me my lawyer." And with that she was out of the door leaving him behind with a stunned face and without a phone.

He couldn't help himself he began to laugh out loud. They did have a rule and he violated it. He never thought he will say this but he deserved the punishment. He couldn't believe how soft he became around this woman and he only known her for two days! What will he became after a few month? Maybe he is going to cook her dinner. Well he always wanted to try out, just never found the woman. Yet.

O&G

"You need to relax sometimes you know."

"I am nearly ready with this mount." - answered to her and pointed one of the paper lots what was nearest to him so he could reach it easily on the bed.

"What about the other three over there?"

"Those are the next ones I am going to work on." - said Gregory not taking his eyes off of the one he had in hand.

Olivia was not happy about this and she had to admit not just because he was not taking enough care of himself, but because he used to pay more attention to her whenever she came into the room. At last this was the case for the last day anyway.

"Can't you organize them or something so you could do a little less than you used to at the office? Because I hope you realized that this is a hospital after all." When her only reply was a hemming she continued with a little more hurt in her voice "By the way you could pay a little more attention to the ones who are here to visit you. Myself in this special case."

"I am ignoring you, aren't I? Sorry beauty."

Olivia draw up her eyebrow for this kind of words use but said nothing for it since it pleased her ego. Yes, she like when he is looking for her with his amazing brown eyes. She felt herself warmer and calmer whenever he was paying attention to her. She could really become used to it easily. When they were talking it was like the whole world stopped and the only two people in the world who is matter are them. They could talk hours about anything and nothing if they would let themself. Or as Gregory once said, if Olivia wasn't too much of a hurry doing her other things in the hospital as well. They know each other for a mere thirty-four hour and yet they teased each other like best friends for years.

"It depends on what if something is important or not?" - asked finally Olivia meaning for Gregory's work.

"Mostly about the date. If it's today or tomorrow it's urgent, if it's yesterday it's vital. I have a very good secretary who only sends me the cases worth to my attention. So it's not nearly as much as comes to my office day by day."

"Is she pretty?"

"My cases? Well I have a few deep blue holders what's..." - started Gregory with twinkle in his eyes.

"No silly! You know who I was asking about."

"I am not the one to employ someone because of her look but because of her knowledge." When Olivia was still looking at him incredulously he added with a smile "She is about fifty something years old. Size of a whale, with big black glasses."

"Good."

As he saw that she was in a good mood after his description he added "But I didn't engage her. It was my predecessor I just don't have the time to find someone...younger." They were both laughing now.

Gregory didn't tell anything else but continued his work so Olivia sat down next to the bed in a chair and take one mountain in her hand and began to search into it. When a little time later he was done with his file he realized that she had garbled the files out. When he put down the one already in hand she handed him another one from one of the mounts.

She added her explanation too "These are the urgent ones and how did you say?" - she stopped a little to think back "Yes vital. The rest of them could wait." Gregory was ready to thank her for her kind help when she shocked him with her next sentence "When you are ready with your work I will gave you a wash."

"No way! You will not."

"Someone had to. If you want the brunette nurse from yesterday, Stacy is still more than willing to perform anything what you might ask of her. She made sure I know about it." - she said it with disgust in her voice. It was not hard to guess that they are obviously not the best friends here in the clinic.

Gregory's body became tense for the tone she used "Is she hurt you in any way?" - his voice was threatening now. Ready to do serious harm if she said so to.

"Not more than usual. You know, I don't think she is here because she wants to help as many people as she could. She just wants to help herself and that's all."

"If you want I can..." but he never got the chance to finish it as Olivia stopped him.

"How? Buying the hospital or what?"

"Why not? It could be an investment."

"You only know me about two days. Isn't it a little much you are willing to do for me?"

"I feel if I know you for years. I am free next to you. I know it seems strange and I never felt like this before, but I just love when you are here." He said with dreamy voice but he became serious again within seconds. It was fascinating how easy he stepped into one man to a completely different one in the same body. It was like two people were using it at the same time.

"If it settles you I feel the same about you since the first time you looked into my eyes. We are somehow connected."

"I don't know it made me calm or more at ease. I need more time to decide it."

She stood up and walked to the door then turned back "Well finish your work and I am coming back."

O&G

"So how it will work?"

"You strip down obviously. I brought sponge and basin, soap and tower. I will bring some hot water in my vessel and I will use the sponge. It's more like a cat wash in bed, but your bandage can't get any water just yet. Anyway you are in a clean room. You can't get that dirty that you need more fuss." - With that she was off to the tiny bathroom what was installed to the private room.

He had to realize that her small sound request wasn't that easy to perform. He only had that hospital nightdress in himself, but that had a few strap in the backside. Luckily it was tied sloppy but still it was a challenging thing to get rid of it all by himself. Gregory was a little confused at first, and tried to decide if he was supposed to keep his boxer on or off. He was happy that he couldn't permit to the good doctor to the first time to unloosen him from it. When Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom he was still in his boxer. But managed to get out of his standard hospital dress. So he was damn proud of himself and it showed in his face.

She took water and some soap into the sponge. "Do you want me or you will do it yourself?"

"It smells amazing I never could have guessed that hospitals has original designed...Paco Rabanne soap?" Olivia blushed a little, but said nothing. So Gregory smiled for himself and stored the information that she personally chooses and brought him something "I will do it myself."

"But I will do your back Gregory."

"Great."

O&G - _Day three_

"Wow." That was the only voice he could manage to give out when he saw Olivia as she stepped into his room.

Her shoes were simple flat ones with only a small heel. He could imagine her something way sexier but she was all about comfort it looked. She was wearing a little longer than knee length red dress with a material what looked like soft nearly transparent but still hiding everything.

Legs were longer than he thought will be and even softer for the look of it. It was also strong what might be because of her walking all day at work. It really did wonders for her calf. Or was she exercising? He had to ask her.

Her bottom was small enough to be looking wonderful in any dress, but large enough to touch it and even feel the weight it in his hands, he liked it. Her waist was just in the right size for him to enjoy pressing it while she will be on top.

The dress had spaghetti straps. So her chest was bare for his eyes to admire and even a little of the top of her full breasts were visible. He could definitely need to buy some necklace what will go well with this dress. Her neck was long and gracious and he was sure was a dream to kiss it. Her hair was down what was a nice change for the work bun he saw her before. Deep brown shiny curly locks were falling to her shoulders, what were crying for him to touch it.

She looked like the woman whom he and any other man would be willing to kill for, he thought of himself as he admired her appearance. In one word she looked gorgeous.

"What is it you wanted? I am on my way to an early dinner." - said Olivia in a little irritated voice and her hurry was in it too, that was what made Gregory realize he was only staring at her for a few seconds.

"I had already guessed it. I never saw you without your uniform on. You look amazing and even that is not good enough word for you."

Before she could blush even further than she already began to, there was a new voice never heard in the room before "She is spectacular tonight, isn't she?" - said a young man with wearing a cheap suit in the door. He had the biggest smile he could muster in his mouth and when he looked to Olivia's direction he even dared to wink at her! Olivia only had a little twist in the corner at her mouth, you can't call it a real smile and even that was forced. She felt Gregory's instant change in his attitude when he got a glimpse to the intruder.

He looked in an eye what could kill the man would be dead already no doubt about that. "And that is?" - he asked not even the tiniest kindness in his voice was found. He was pretty sure what that man wanted, but fortunately he was never going to get it. Not from Olivia anyway, if it depends on him.

"What you wanted Gregory?" - asked her again, trying it for a second time. But even for only knowing him in a short time she was sure what he was thinking about. Nothing good was about to look out to her date. She collected herself and did her best warning look and body language to try to show Gregory she will not be pleased if he does any harm to her male friend.

Luckily for himself he understood the situation without seconds and he turned in the direction of the man again. He took a few deep breaths and calmed his senses down. It was not the time to fight for his territory, it was time to use his charm even if it was the hardest thing to do. Even if he just wanted to throw apart the man and make the sharks eat the remains. "What would you like to become my boy?" Right to the business seemed like a good idea to him right now.

He was a little surprised about the question and from the address as he sure wasn't more than two or three years older than he was but he answered it anyway "I am working as a taxi driver."

"That was not the question. What would you like to be?" - slapped him, his patience running low.

"I am taking actor lessons."

Typical. Someone who don't like working, like beautiful women's and money ideal walk of life for a few years, before he realize that nothing is all about gold and glory there either. But that won't be his problem. "I have a few familiar friends in a couple of movie studios." When Gregory saw the man eyes lit up he know that he won. "I happen to know that they are working on a new series. They are casting the actors now. You have a calling card with you? "

"I have my work card. I will add my mobile number to it." He took out the small card from his inner pocket and looked at Olivia who understood it instantly, opened her bag and gave him a pen. When he was finished writing down the added data he handed it to Gregory. Who took it in his hands and read the information's.

"I am sure you got an actor job offer soon." than he added just for himself "Far away from Sunset Beach." And with that he was finished. Problem was solved, life could move on as before.

When he stopped talking or doing anything other than staring at her Olivia stepped into action. She hook on to her man and asked if she could do anything for Gregory. "Please be back soon as I might need pain killers again." - was his reply.

"By the time my shift begins I will be back." - nodded her.

The man said goodbye, but he got no answer for it so Olivia just jolt him to the direction and out of the door. Slightly relief that he got off this easy. When she looked back Gregory was already dabbing his mobile. When he finally looked up she saw in Gregory's eyes a little jealousy and some sureness, but no angriness. "Made sure to throw him out tonight. I will find him a job way away from here to meet frequently. If ever again."

She knows that she was supposed to feel herself bad but it was nothing like that. It was strange but she doesn't felt herself terrified or directed. She felt relieved. So she just nodded before closed the door quietly after herself. As she was sure she is going to split up with him and will come back for Gregory soon.

O&G

"I have a surprise for you. I know how hard were this three days in bed so I thought we will go outside a little." - said Olivia when she stepped into the room way into the night at around 11 pm. Still dressed in the red piece from earlier.

"How am I supposed to go outside?"

"You are not particularly going to like it...but I really would love to take you somewhere."

"Okay than. I am ready."

Olivia opened the door wide open, went outside for a few minutes and she was back seconds later. Pushing a wheelchair with a tray in it what hold two glasses with lemonade in it.

Gregory opened his eyes wide "Anything BUT that! You must be joking! What everyone is going to think about me?"

"That you are a sick man in a hospital? Oh my god, no one saw something like this here probably EVER!" - tried Olivia in a good mood. For her relief he laughed about it.

"I am doing it only for you!"

"I know and I appreciate it."

_Few minutes later in the open-air top of the hospital_

"Wow this is amazing." The summer heat was still sensible. The walls and concrete was warm, the air was a little dull, not even a little wind was found, but the view was great.

"Isn't it? This is the best place of the hospital." - with that she pushed farther the chair. They went at the backside of the elevator, where he found a tiny little four leg box what obviously was used as a table as Olivia take off the tray from his hands and take it to it. She planned it. The box was decorated tastefully with a small cover and some fresh flower in it. He smiled for it. She looked like the only one who could decorate a box in the open-air. But his thoughts was soon elsewhere as he looked her again.

"You didn't change."

"No. You seemed to like this dress."

"Are we having a date or something? If I know that I could dress up in my suit, you know."

"With my help right?"

They laughed a little than Gregory realized that champagne was missing from the table. "No alcohol for the medications sorry."

Gregory just smiled for it and reached for the two glass of lemonade. Finally understanding the meaning of it. He handed one to her. He was very serious when he raised his glass up to the air and said "For us!"

"For the future." - smiled Olivia

"For our future." - added Gregory. Than they clink, just when a star was falling from the sky above them. What was missed by them as they were both too occupied to look at the other one.

**The end**


End file.
